charmed_tempestfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Halliwell
Patricia "Patty" Halliwell is a witch as well as a Cupid hybrid and is the third daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She isnthe third witch-cupid hybrid to be born in the Warren line of witches. She is played by Lyndsy Forseca. History Early Years She is Phoebe's third and final child. Her mother went into labour with her when her oldest sister was six years old, which mean that she will be six years younger than Prudence and four years younger than Parker. She is the youngest of the nine cousins. First Demon Patty faced her first demon when she was 8 years old. Before that, Phoebe and Coop tried and succeeded in protecting her from demons and warding them away from her. Only this demon was unaware of her lineage and went after her. The demon became her "imaginary" friend and fed off her magic. First Vanquish Only Patty was stronger than he imagined and caught onto what was happening. In order to beat him, Patty overloaded him with magic and vanquished him using her mother's spell. Patty kept this a secret from the rest of the family though.m High School Season 1 Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers ** Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *''Cupid Powers'' **'Beaming:' The ability to teleport herself from her current location and instantly reappear at another location. ***'Remote Beaming:' The ability to teleport other beings from one location to another without physical contact, much like Remote Orbing. **'Sensing': The ability to locate magical beings and mortals. *'Active Powers' **'Premonition:' The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This is Patricia's primary Wiccan power she inherited from her mother. ***'Intuition:' The ability to sense when something is about to happen, before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. *** Astral Premonition: The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future. ***[[Premonition#Sharing Visions and Psychic Echos|'Sharing Visions']]:' The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. *** 'Agility: Defined as moving quickly and easily from one motion to another. She acquired this skill through intense combat training, her levitation power simply allows her to enhance it. ** Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. *** Psychic Reflection: The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being. *'Other Powers' ** The Power of Three: The collective power of Phoebe and her sisters which enhances their powers. ** High Resistance: This ability is active when Phoebe is in unity with her sisters. It is also active while channeling the powers of another magical being. * Natural Abilities **'Advanced Combat:' To make up for initially only having a passive power, Patty took classes in self-defense from her mother. Relationships Family P.J. Halliwell Parker Halliwell Wyatt Halliwell Chris Halliwell Melinda Halliwell Tamora Mitchell Kat Mitchell Henry Mitchell Jr. Phoebe Halliwell Coop Piper Halliwell Leo Wyatt Paige Mitchell Henry Mitchell Personality Under the Influence Although Patty can for the most part control herself from not taking drugs or alcohol, she isn't allowed to take any type of drugs, such as pain pills, due to the fact that she might relapse. Therefore, if Patty gets shot, breaks an arm, or is seriously injured, she isn't allowed to take morphine or any other type of drugs that will help her. When she is in her drugged state Patty irritable and acts much like a little child. Laughing at everything blindly and obsessive over the drugs. After Rehab Appearance Appearances Notes and Trivia *She is the youngest child of the Charmed Ones. Category:Characters Category:Warren Witches Category:Magical Beings Category:Halliwell Family Category:Warren line Category:Witches Category:Cupids Category:Cupid-witches